


Fresh Beginnings

by IceBlueRose



Category: Angel: the Series, Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-15
Updated: 2011-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-19 10:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceBlueRose/pseuds/IceBlueRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The first step towards getting somewhere is to decide you are not going to stay where you are."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fresh Beginnings

Sometimes, Veronica wondered if it would have been better if she’d stayed in Neptune after high school. She wondered if she and Logan would be doing as good as they were right now.

Who knew that the two of them could actually have a long distance relationship without wanting to kill each other?

But they were doing fine and instead of Neptune, she’d chosen to go to UCLA.

She didn’t regret the decision either. Well, not usually. There’d been a few days where she thought it might’ve been better if she’d never learned the truth of what was out there. But then, she’d have never gotten a job with Angel and his friends, taking calls at Angel Investigations.

She’d been worried that Cordelia wouldn’t be happy with Veronica taking calls but it had freed her up to be more active in the cases rather than always staying behind. There were days that Cordelia felt like staying to answer the phones and Veronica went out with the others instead and it had definitely improved her fighting skills. It still made Veronica laugh when she thought of the look on the man’s face the first time she’d knocked a suspect flat without the help of her taser or anything else.

When she’d told her dad that her new boss was requiring her to learn self-defense moves, the relief in his voice had been obvious even when he’d tried to hide it. She’s pretty sure she could reveal the truth about Angel being a vampire and her dad would still love him for making it easier for her to take care of herself.

“Hey boss man,” Veronica said as she walked into the Hyperion. Angel glanced up and nodded at her.

“Veronica.”

“Really, Angel, you drink too much coffee. All that energy, you’re going to hurt yourself. You should try to be more calm.”

Angel raised an eyebrow, his lips twitching. “You’re happy today.”

“Got an A on that paper I was working on a couple weeks ago.” She smiled as she tossed her bag on the counter.

Briefly, Angel smiled at her and he put a hand on her shoulder. “Congratulations.”

“Thanks.” She pulled her bag to the floor. “Anything new?”

“Cordy had a vision. They went out to take care of it. And it looks like we might have a case that isn’t demon related. Interested?”

She held out her hands, opening and closing her hands a couple times. “Hand it over. I haven’t handled a non-demonic case in weeks.”

“All yours,” he told her, handing over the file that he’d started. “Logan still coming next week?” he asked.

She nodded. “Yeah. He’s driving up after his last class on Friday.”

Before he could answer, the doors burst open and Cordelia came in, eyes fixing on Angel. “Angel! Why didn’t you tell me that the demon I described exploded when you kill it and that you end up getting covered in slime?” she demanded.

Veronica grinned as she saw the look of panic that appeared on Angel’s face even as he tried to explain to her that he really hadn’t known there would be any slime involved.

The phone rang and she reached out, answering it even as Cordelia threatened to use Angel’s favorite shirt as a towel. “Angel Investigations, we help the hopeless.”

She loved this job.


End file.
